


Taedum Occidere Animo

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sherlock's Violin, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teenage Sherlock plays the violin at one of Mummy's parties. And is bored. Very bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taedum Occidere Animo

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted at ff.net (with same username), I finally made an AO3, so I figured I'd post this here. Sorry for how short it is...

"Sherlock come be social." Mycroft called from the other side of the parlor. Again. To say I wanted to would be lying terribly. Mummy's tea parties were just so tedious. I slowly uncurled myself from the rather stiff chair in the corner and relocated to a similarly uncomfortable chair three feet closer. "Sherlock." I rolled my eyes and changed my seat a second time to one even closer to the giggling group of middle aged women all trying to look like a teenager. Honestly.   
"Sit normally dear." This time it was mummy reprimanding me, and I had to listen or appear unruly and childish.   
"Yes mummy." I muttered as I sat up straight in my chair with my feet on the floor like a, I shudder to say, normal person.   
Mummy turned to her group, "Have I mentioned Sherlock recently taught himself how to play the violin." She had. Every single time these idiotic women came over for tea. Tedious.   
I tried to keep preoccupied by deducting the women, but it was boring. I knew them too well and had seen them too recently for anything interesting. Although Mrs. Boleyn had recently had another affair, this one with the gardener. Perhaps this could be used for blackmail at a later date? Possibly to force her silence when I...borrow her cat for an experiment? Again.   
"Sherlock why don't you play us a piece?" Mycroft smirked as Mummy foolishly put me in the spotlight. He knew I had started practicing less than a month ago and had only mastered three of Beethoven's symphonies and fifteen English folk songs and only had composed two pieces, barely anything compared to his accomplishments on the piano in that same span of time.   
"Yes mummy." I rose and slowly walked to my violin case on the bookshelf, mentally cursing Mycroft with each step. I picked up the violin and prepared to play. I delved into my mind palace, causing the memorized notes to resurface. I began to play, the vivacious melody of my latest composition flowing from my precious instrument. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to lose my conscious thought process in the music. The boredom was released and I only felt the serenity of music, although it was anything but serene. Instead it was wild, chaotic. The rapid notes bleed together into a single flow of sound and insanity. Finally it ended, and I took my bow from the strings. I retreated to the corner and replaced my violin in its case. The boredom slowly crept back into my mind as I returned to the others.   
"I've never heard that particular piece before. Is it Chopin?" One of Mummy's newest acquaintances inquired, oblivious to my blatant attempt to fade back into the shadows.   
Mummy smiled, "Was that one of your pieces Sherlock?"   
"Indeed. I have titled it "Taedum Occidere Animo." They didn't ask what that translated to, just smiled patronizingly. From what I could tell only Mummy and Mycroft knew Latin here, the others were mostly idiots. My family knew the meaning, knew why it was titled that. Boredom was slowly killing me, as much as I attempted to slow the fatal process.

**Author's Note:**

> *"Taedum Occidere Animo" is Latin for "Boredom killing my mind" (or some variation, I'm terrible with languages.)


End file.
